


Boys On Film

by questceque_cest



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkwardness, Candy, Films, First Date, M/M, Movie Night, Popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questceque_cest/pseuds/questceque_cest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt could not be more appalled when the only available movie theater seat is next to his mortal enemy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys On Film

**Author's Note:**

> A hastily written fic for Kurtbastian Week Day 2: Firsts 
> 
> "The First Time They See A Movie Together"

_Shit_. 

Kurt looked to his cellphone and groaned when the numbers signified that he was officially late for the start of the 9:40 pm showing of his movie. He bounced his leg impatiently as he crossed and uncrossed his arms in the concession line, clicking his tongue at a preteen who was attempting to pay for a bag of Sour Patch Kids with dimes. Typically, Kurt would _not_ buy candy before seeing a movie -- he doesn’t need the sugar- - but he had just finished a completely stressful set of exams and was treating himself. 

He quickly ordered a package of Skittles and threw a $10 bill to the cashier, yelling for him to keep the change. Kurt shuffled his phone and candy between his hands as he dug into his pocket for his movie ticket, handing it to the ticket taker. 

“That’ll be Theater Thirteen...” the girl trailed off, dumbly holding his stub out for him as Kurt tore past her, darting children and couples alike. Being fashionably late was only acceptable in social gatherings like cocktail parties, because being late for a movie on a Friday night meant sitting close to the front, which Kurt despised. 

He rounded the corner and jogged into the darkened hallway leading towards the theater. The previews had already started, so Kurt quietly crept to the seats and gasped when he saw that every seat _seemed to be taken_. 

_Son of a bitch_. 

He squinted, trying to make out if any places were available, feeling completely foolish standing at the foot of the stairs looking dumbfounded. Kurt surveyed the moviegoers, all shoving popcorn into their mouths, or turning off their cellphones. He noticed an empty seat towards the middle-left of the theater and made a beeline up the stairs. There was no way in hell he was going to give up this seat. 

Kurt groaned when he saw that there was a man, bent down rummaging through a bag on the seat, in the chair one over. _Please don’t be saved, please don’t be saved_ , Kurt chanted as he approached the seat. 

“Uh, excuse me, is this seat taken?” he whispered to the guy. Kurt felt his heart catch in his chest when the man turned around and was revealed to not be a man, per se, but a boy around Kurt’s age. A boy that Kurt unfortunately knew all too well.   “Sebastian!” Kurt squeaked, his grip on the candy bag tightening. He immediately felt his blood pressure soar upon seeing that smirky little meerkat and realizing that the only available seat was next to _him_. 

“What are you doing here?” sneered Sebastian, staring ahead at the screen, his hand moving from his messenger bag to the ridiculously oversized popcorn bag on his lap.   

“Isn’t it obvious? Now, are you going to let me sit here or not?” Kurt asked impatiently.   

“No, this seat is taken. I’m not putting my bag on the disgusting floor,” chirped Sebastian. “You can sit on the stairs for all I care.”  

Kurt exhaled sharply and threw his head back. _Is it socially acceptable to punch someone right here, right now?_

“For God sake, the movie is about to start, will you _please_ let me sit?”

Sebastian, still looking forward, just shook his head. “Go sit in the front, lady face.”

Feeling defeated, Kurt defiantly stamped his foot on the ground. It was undignified to act this way in public, but he was already upset about being late to the movie and Sebastian was _not_ helping his already anxious state. 

“Hey, will the two of you shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down!” a man yelled from a couple rows behind. Kurt felt waves of heat radiate over his face and down his neck as Sebastian just sniggered, throwing kernels of popcorn into his open mouth. 

Kurt roughly grabbed Sebastian’s bag and threw it onto his lap and sat down in a huff, drowning out Sebastian’s bitching about “manhandling his stuff”. He put his feet up on the back of the seat in front of him and leaned back, exasperated that he would have to spend nearly three hours in close proximity with that _guy_. 

“Why are you seeing _The Avengers_ anyway, that chick flick with Zac Efron is next door,” Sebastian spat out, his mouth full of popcorn.   

Kurt cringed, swearing that pieces of half-chewed food sprayed in his direction, and replied, “Shut up, Sebastian.” Truth be told, Kurt was only seeing this movie because he was tired of the Hummel-Hudson household’s conversation being monopolized by Finn and Sam discussing the film ad nauseum. Also, there was delicious, delicious eyecandy to be had, so who could blame him? 

Turning his phone onto silent, Kurt ripped open the package of Skittles and tossed a couple in his mouth. He chewed them forcefully, imagining that with every chomp he was hurting Sebastian, like some sort of weird, voodoo doll composed of Skittles. So, maybe his metaphor was a bit off, but Kurt was _pissed_ that his day of treating himself turned into an awkward movie going experience with Sebastian. 

Throughout the film, Kurt took painstaking efforts to avoid any and all contact with Sebastian. The odd time he’d receive a “Shut up!” from the other boy when he rustled the candy bag too hard, or a sharp “Shh!” when Kurt would gasp out loud in the film. He could deal with this, however, until Sebastian halfway through the movie shoved his hand into the Skittles bag, which was essentially placed in the crotch of Kurt’s pants. 

  “Hey! Watch it!” Kurt hissed, smacking Sebastian’s hand out of the way. “What do you think you’re doing?”   

“I wanted candy,” he loudly whispered. “I figured it’d be okay because you of all people don’t need the calories.” 

“Fuck you,” Kurt snapped. 

Sebastian just snorted and began to eat a handful of Kurt’s Skittles. “How ironic that you chose the gayest possible candy, too. Subtlety is not your strong suit.” 

Ignoring this comment, Kurt just turned back to the movie and tried to focus. He tried to devise plans to get back at Sebastian, like blocking him if he needed to use the restroom, or spill his popcorn all over the floor, but Kurt wasn’t that petty. He would not stoop to Sebastian Smythe levels. 

Three hours later, the movie _finally_ finished and Kurt felt so free. He would be able to escape this hell and be well on his way outta there. To his dismay, the lights in the theater didn’t come on when the credits began to roll.   “Oh my God, where are the lights?” he asked, intently staring at the ceiling, as if that would somehow signal them to turn on.   

“God, you’re so stupid, have you never seen a Marvel movie? There’s always an after credit scene. Just shut up and wait, princess,” Sebastian snapped, bringing his phone out of his pocket to check his messages. 

Kurt moaned and slumped back hard against the seat. As he waited, he thought about everything he learned from this experience. 

Yes, try to be there on time _especially_ on a Friday night. 

Yes, this movie had been fantastic and he could see why Sam and Finn were obsessing over it. 

Yes, the film had been filled with ridiculously gorgeous men in tight spandex. 

And yes, this was the very last time he would ever see a movie with Sebastian Smythe.  
  


End file.
